


What Happens In Panama Stays In Panama

by Toonbly



Category: Half-Life, freeman's mind
Genre: Crime shenanagins, First Kiss, Freemanverse, Gordon Freemanverse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Things Mr.Scott would have my head on a stick for: this, it's implied with one line but still, it's requited they're just idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonbly/pseuds/Toonbly
Summary: Freemind and Eddie go on a heist in Panama and something unexpected happens.Basically Freemind in canon said he and Eddie went to Panama and "scored big." I choose to believe that means they kissed. If nobody else will write Freemind wanting to kiss his black market dealer so bad it makes him look stupid I WILL.
Relationships: Eddie/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	What Happens In Panama Stays In Panama

_ “GO GO GO GO GO-!” _

Freemind shouts as gunfire rings out behind them. Eddie is already one step ahead of him, slinging his bag over his shoulder before darting off into the nearby brush. Freemind follows, sure to keep an eye over his shoulder as he and Eddie run deeper and deeper into the trees. Another shot rings out, but it’s farther behind. It’s enough to get Freemind to let out a haughty laugh- dumb bastards are NEVER gonna catch ‘em!

They duck behind a nearby tree.

“LEARN HOW TO FIRE A GUN PROPERLY AND MAYBE WE WOULDN’T BE GETTING AWAY WITH YOUR SHIT!” Freemind calls out.

Eddie laughs a little, “Mindy, maybe you shouldn’t-”

Another shot, this one seems to hit something nearby.

Before Freemind gets a chance to make any more smartass comments, Eddie grabs him by the arm and drags him forward, rushing through the trees as fast as possible.

The sound of rushing water isn’t far, if they can just keep up the pace they’ll be out of here-

They reach the edge of the water where their getaway boat is docked, Freemind immediately taking to jumping over the side and rushing to the wheel. Eddie keeps an eye on the stern, throwing his bag of loot to the ground.

Another shot rings out just as they take off. It hits the water, just barely missing the boat.

Someone makes it to the edge of the shore. Eddie waves to them jovially, “Pleasure doing business with you!” He calls out before ducking into the safety of the control room.

Freemind barks out a laugh, “I CAN’T BELIEVE WE GOT AWAY WITH THAT!”

Eddie lets out a long held breath, panting from how much they’d been running, “What, you- you doubted me?”

Eddie leans on the controls next to Freemind, putting an arm around him and looking down at him with a smug smile. They’re both out of breath, blood pumping, hearts pounding, Eddie’s so close that Freemind can just feel the heat rolling off of him- 

Wait, what?

It’s...It’s a lot. And boy is it fucking  _ exhilarating. _

About a million things go through Freemind’s mind at once. Eddie is close-  _ really fucking close. _ Freemind can practically feel his breath on his neck as he pants. His arm is around him and god he’s really, really warm and he has a slight grip on his shoulder. Freemind’s heart is pounding and maybe it’s more than just the adrenaline pumping and maybe there’s a fire burning in the pit of his stomach right now but he doesn’t even think before-

Freemind grabs Eddie by the collar with one hand and pulls him into a kiss.

He feels Eddie jump, but he doesn’t pull back so it’s fine, right? Eddie’s lips are soft, and boy if the way he kisses back isn’t equally as gentle. Something in the back of Freemind’s head tells him to keep going, see how far he can take this, so he does. He pulls Eddie closer, and Eddie brings his hand up and gently grips his hair before running his fingers through it. It’s a little more vigorous- teeth knocking against teeth from time to time- but god if it isn’t gentle. That’s the thing about Eddie, he’s gentle. He’s soft and warm and he’s so  _ close, he’s so fucking close and Freemind can feel the heat rolling off of his face and every stroke of his hair sends sparks down his spine.  _

It’s everything Freemind ever imagined-

That’s...when it clicks with him.

This isn’t in his head. This isn’t some fantasy he can push down and act like he didn’t think about. This isn’t one of the many times they’ve accidentally brushed hands, sending thoughts through Freemind’s mind that he’d kill a man to be able to completely forget. This is  _ real.  _ This is  _ actually happening.  _ And there’s no denying that.

Something about that makes Freemind’s stomach churn.

With a start, Freemind pushes Eddie back, pulling away as quick as he can and letting go of Eddie’s collar.

Eddie stares down at him, pupils blown out, face flushing a deep shade of red. Freemind can only bear to return his gaze for a few moments, before his eyes start darting around the ship.

Fuck- What’s he supposed to  _ say? _ His mind scrambles for something, anything at all-  _ An excuse, an explanation, something other than “I’ve wanted to do that for so long” because no, that’s not true, that’s just his head being- fucking- weird, he’s not- _

There’s a thousand things that rush through his head and none of them are giving him the answer he wants.

Apparently, the fucking crisis he’s having is plastered all over his face because Eddie puts a hand on his shoulder, “Gordon-” He says, his voice is gentle- his touch is gentle- God why does he have to be so fucking  _ gentle- _

Freemind pulls away from Eddie’s touch as if it was burning him. He turns his attention back to steering their getaway and clears his throat.

“SO! Uh-” He pauses for a second, trying to scramble up something that’ll serve as a distraction, “Was that the last guy we’re goin’ after for the night or- or are we done? Caaause I dunno about you but I, uh-” He swallows the lump in his throat, “I’m pretty fuckin’ exhausted.”

Eddie’s quiet for a second. Freemind can feel his eyes boring into him and-  _ God, don’t look at him like that. He hates it when Eddie does that, the worry in his eyes, the slight frown, the fact that he clearly knows something’s wrong- _ He’s not looking at his face right now but he knows, he just knows he’s doing it.

“Uh...Well,” Eddie says, “There’s maybe a handful we’ve still gotta take care of, but we’re here for awhile. We can...take our time. ‘S alright with me.”

“...Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Freemind lets out a breath.

Neither of them say much of anything for the rest of the night.

But it’s fine. Eddie’s playing along, so it’s fine. They’ve done stupid shit before- okay, maybe nothing to this level, but- it’s fine. So long as Eddie plays along, it didn’t happen. So long as neither of them talk about it, Freemind doesn’t have to think about it.

~~_ But god, if he doesn’t want to do it again. _ ~~


End file.
